The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, which are capable of providing a guide related to a stitching region, resolution, and the like influencing quality of a 360-degree video at the time of capturing the 360-degree video.
Depending on whether terminals are movable, the terminals are divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Again, the mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals depending on whether users can carry the mobile terminals personally.
Functions of the mobile terminals become diversified. For example, the functions include data and voice communication, image capturing and video recording through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and an image or video output to a display unit. Some terminals may have an additional electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as broadcasts and video or television programs.
As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal may be implemented in a form of a multimedia player with multi-functions, for example, image or video capturing, playback of music or video files, game plays, and broadcast reception.
Mobile terminals may play a 360-degree video. The 360-degree video means a virtual reality (VR) video having a view angle of 360°. Unlike an existing video which displays only a video at a time point selected by a user, the 360-degree video may display a video in a direction or at a point selected by the user. In addition, since the 360-degree video has a view angle of 360°, the 360-degree video may display a video in an omni-direction to the user while turning by an angle of 360°.
The 360-degree video is produced by connecting a plurality of videos captured by a plurality of cameras. In this case, a distortion phenomenon such as a dislocation or discoloration may be generated in a boundary region in which the plurality of videos are connected. Video stitching is inevitable when the 360-degree video is produced, but it is necessary to prevent an object to be photographed and emphasized by a user from being stitched.
Furthermore, the plurality of cameras may differ in resolution or a picture quality. In this case, the plurality of videos respectively captured by the plurality of cameras may differ in resolution or a picture quality, but it is desirable that an object emphasized by the user is photographed at high resolution.